soverundfandomcom-20200216-history
Crystal Tower
Within the Veserund exists an organization that is one part Wizard Guild and one part University, this organization is known as the Crystal Tower. Started nearly 200 years ago by the wizard Rastin, the Crystal Tower began as a library where Rastin could keep the many volumes that he had both written and collected during his travels. Additionally, he needed a place where he could teach the worthy apprentices who sought him out. He struck a bargain with his former companion, and longtime friend King Gregori von Gryphon II. Gregori provided him the land and compound within the city of Kingshaven where he could train his apprentices, and in exchange, each apprentice would swear fealty to the crown, to serve the realm as sages, advisers, and masters of arcane might. The headquarters of the Crystal Tower is made up of several buildings inside a walled campus in Kingsfall. In the center of this campus is the organization’s namesake, a massive crystal spire, standing nearly ten stories tall. The central tower, officially known as Rastin’s Library seems to glow with a shimmery light even on the darkest nights. The other buildings of the main campus are of more conventional construction, and serve to house the scholars, wizards and sages, as well as providing functional space for libraries, classrooms, laboratories, and support staff. The Crystal Tower currently claims hundreds of scholars, 85 wizards, and 18 sages among its members. In addition to their headquarters in Kingsfall, there are three additional universities (known as towers) throughout Veserund (in Evan’s End, Seaspire, and Stonebridge). Arcane Studies The teachings of Rastin are central to the training that wizards receive from the Tower. According to Rastin, each wizard is, himself, a crystal tower... bending magic the way a prism bends light. The central teaching of the Crystal Tower is intended to open each wizard up to the idea that the working of all magic (including necromancy) is natural, and it is only the intent of the caster that makes magic good or evil. As such, wizards of the Tower do not discriminate against any application of magic, so long as it conforms to the central tenants of the school. As the only officially sanctioned school of arcane studies within Veserund, the wizards of the Crystal Tower tend to be quite protective of their status and reputation. Those who practice arcane magic learned outside of the Tower are carefully watched, and while it is not policy to force other wizards to join, the organization has been known to make life difficult for outsiders who try to publically practice their craft within Veserund. As an order of wizards, however, the Crystal Tower does not welcome practitioners of less disciplined arcane studies, such as sorcerers, witches, or warlocks... all of whom the order looks upon with disdain, condemning them as reckless dabblers at best, and dangerous narcissists who risk mass destruction to satisfy their thirst for power at worst. Within the arcane division of the Crystal Tower, there are two distinct ranks: apprentice, and wizard. Mundane Studies While the Crystal Tower is generally thought of as an organization that caters to wizards, it also functions as a place that fosters learning of all kinds. Each ‘tower’ within the organization contains a library, as well as sages that offer training in many different subjects. Additionally, the Crystal Tower accepts promising students who will undertake the rigorous studies necessary to become a sage.